


Seja mais direto

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enquanto seus amigos se divertem em um bar, Bruce começa a receber muita atenção de um estranho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seja mais direto

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Be more direct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664098) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



Bruce não gostava de bares. Já era um tanto recluso desde a faculdade, e seu incidente só fez com que evitasse mais ainda locais onde havia um grande número de pessoas. Só que foi convidado por Natasha e Clint, que estavam comemorando o aniversário do dia em que ela mudou de lado, então não tinha como recusar. Além do mais, estavam precisando de um pouco de animação.

 

Estava sozinho em uma mesa do canto agora. Steve e Sam estavam dançando, Natasha e Pepper estavam jogando sinuca, Clint estava ganhando uma fortuna apostando no jogo de dardos, e Tony estava mexendo nas caixas de som, convencido de que deixar qualquer lugar funcionar com tecnologia tão ultrapassada era uma afronta pessoal contra ele. Então Bruce estava sozinho. Tentava não ficar ressentido com Tony por o deixar sem companhia, afinal, não era porque não estava se divertindo que os outros precisam sofrer com ele.

 

Não ficou sozinho por mais do que 15 minutos antes de um estranho arredar uma cadeira e se sentar próximo a ele.

 

"Esse lugar está ocupado?" Perguntou com um sorriso, inclinando-se contra a mesa na direção de Bruce.

 

Bruce ergueu os olhos por um momento do livro que estava lendo. "Mais ou menos. Meus amigos estão por aí."

 

"E deixaram você aqui sozinho? Se eu trouxesse você para um lugar desses, não tiraria meus olhos de você nem um segundo."

 

"Não preciso de vigilância, e não me importo de ficar aqui lendo enquanto eles se divertem."

 

O homem riu e pousou uma mão no braço dele, que ainda segurava o livro aberto. "Acho que consigo pensar em um jeito da gente se divertir juntos. Sou Eric, por sinal."

 

Bruce fez uma expressão de desconfiança. "Sou Bruce, e acho difícil de acreditar, não gosto muito de bares, muita gente, muito barulho."

 

"Bom, eu sempre posso te levar para casa."

 

Bruce retribuiu o sorriso de leve, não querendo ser mal-educado. "Obrigado, mas Tony é a minha carona e não posso abandonar meus amigos."

 

"Se você vier comigo, é menos trabalho para esse tal de Tony."

 

"Nós moramos juntos, então ele já tem que ir para lá."

 

O misterioso estranho foi desestimulado pela nova informação, mas apenas por um momento. "Entendo, e esse Tony, o que ele é seu?"

 

Bruce ergueu os olhos do livro novamente, tentando definir a relação que tinha com Tony. Amigo não soava o suficiente depois de tudo o que haviam passado juntos, o mesmo valia para os outros vingadores, mas também não gostava da expressão irmãos de armas. Finalmente, decidiu que a coisa mais importante sobre sua relação com Tony era que ele era seu parceiro se laboratório. "Acho que você pode dizer que ele é meu parceiro, é complicado de definir."

 

Isso pareceu decepcionar Eric ainda mais, mas ele não iria desistir assim tão facilmente. "Entendo. Sabe, para o seu parceiro te deixar sozinho em um lugar como esse, ele não pode gostar tanto assim de você, eu sei que se eu te tivesse em casa aqui seria o último lugar para onde eu te traria."

 

Bruce franziu o cenho, tentando não ser perturbado pelo que ouviu. Tony certamente gostava dele, tinha dito isso diversas vezes, e não estaria simplesmente mentindo, estaria? Todos eles eram bons amigos e era por isso que estavam ali, se não quisessem a companhia dele seria fácil o deixar em casa, como inclusive havia insistido, então esse desconhecido não sabia do que estava falando. "O que você quer dizer com isso? Qual é o problema com esse lugar?"

 

Eric já estava praticamente atirado por cima da mesa, e o tocava com as duas mãos agora, mas Bruce mantinha o livro aberto quase que como uma barreira entre eles. "Predadores demais, muita concorrência."

 

Se Bruce já estava confuso antes, agora não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. "Do que diabos você está falando?"

 

"Se você não vai ir para casa comigo, que tal me acompanhar até os fundos? Posso te dar um pouco de diversão e Tony nem precisa ficar sabendo."

 

"Por que eu iria...?"

 

Mas antes que pudesse completar o raciocínio, Tony apareceu, puxando Eric pelos ombros e o forçando a se levantar e tirar as mãos de Bruce. "Ele não está interessado, agora some daqui."

 

"Ei, cara, isso é um país livre, eu tenho o direito de falar com quem eu quiser. E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer?"

 

"Sou Tony Stark. Sabe, das Indústrias Stark? E também o Homem de Ferro, dos vingadores. Então se você não quiser problemas comigo, com o nosso amiguinho Bruce Banner que é protegido pelo Hulk, com o Capitão América e o Falcão que estão dançando por aí, com a Viúva Negra e o Gavião Arqueiro que costumavam ser assassinos profissionais, e com a Pepper que provavelmente é a mais perigosa de todos nós já que foi ela que derrotou todos os vilões que combati, desaparece antes que a gente decida que você é uma ameaça para a segurança nacional."

 

Agora Eric estava apavorado. "Você não me disse que o seu namorado era a porra do Tony Stark, você é gostoso, mas não vale a pena enfrentar esse maníaco." E com isso saiu correndo antes que Bruce pudesse pensar em uma resposta.

 

Tony ergueu uma sobrancelha e se voltou para Bruce. "Você disse para ele que eu era seu namorado?"

 

Bruce corou levemente. "Claro que não, não sei de onde ele tirou essa ideia. Por que você expulsou ele assim? Ele só estava sendo gentil e me oferecendo uma carona."

 

Tony revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado de Bruce. "Ele não estava te oferecendo uma carona."

 

"Estava, ele se ofereceu para me levar para casa antes de você ter chegado."

 

"Não Bruce, o que eu quero dizer é que ele tinha um motivo para querer te levar para fora daqui. Acredite, eu estava te protegendo quando me livrei dele."

 

"Você acha que ele era um inimigo? Mas ele nem sabia quem nós éramos!"

 

Tony tinha certeza de que se revirasse seus olhos ainda mais, eles saltariam das órbitas. "Você estava quase saindo para transar atrás de um bar gay com aquele cara! Não tem como você não ter percebido que ele estava flertando com você!"

 

Bruce ficou em choque por um instante. Não seria possível que algo assim tivesse acontecido sem que ele percebesse, certo? "Acho que eu saberia se alguém estivesse flertando comigo."

 

Tony riu amargamente. "Não, você não saberia, acredite. Você não saberia que alguém estava flertando com você nem se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo."

 

O resto do que Tony havia dito finalmente alcançou Bruce. "Espera um pouco, você disse bar gay?"

 

"Não é possível que você não tenha notado, ninguém é tão distraído." Tony pegou o livro das mãos de Bruce e o fechou sobre a mesa. "Você estava tão concentrado nesse livro que nem percebeu o que estava ao seu redor. Você é um cientista, observe."

 

Bruce olhou ao redor. A maioria das pessoas ali era homem. Talvez dois terços dos casais dançando fosse de homens, um terço de mulheres e só havia um casal misto. Não era um bar gay estereotipado, não tinha luzes ou barulho demais, mas precisava reconhecer que estatisticamente o número de casais do mesmo sexo era grande demais para ser uma coincidência. "Por que a Natasha e o Clint escolheriam um bar gay para comemorar?"

 

"Eles disseram que tinha alguma coisa a ver com uma missão que deu errado e ela vestiu o Clint de mulher e eles ficaram escondidos em um bar gay até os perseguidores passarem. E depois eles dizem que eu não escuto o que os outros falam."

 

"Acho que eu realmente estava um pouco distraído, obrigado por ter me resgatado."

 

"Para falar a verdade, tinha meus próprios motivos egoístas." Disse olhando para baixo.

 

"Como assim?"

 

"Estava com ciúme, é claro."

 

"De mim?" Perguntou, com a surpresa clara em sua voz.

 

"Não, de algum outro cientista que estou tentando conquistar há meses. Aquela equação que te pedi para revisar e a parte que estava dando erro formava o gráfico de um coração? Aquele programa que ficava dando erro porque tinha uma linha de código que travava a máquina com a mensagem 'te amo tanto que nem consigo funcionar direito'? As flores que eu mandei para o teu quarto e você mandou devolver dizendo que devia ser um erro?"

 

Bruce franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar dessas ocasiões. "Nunca teria pensado em colocar a equação em um gráfico, não ui eu quem corrigiu o código, foi a Natasha, ela é melhor com computadores, e pensei que as flores deviam ser para a Pepper por alguma coisa que você fez."

 

Tony o encarou com descrença, mas decidiu que Bruce não tinha motivos para mentir. "Bom, agora você sabe." Agora encarava Bruce com um desafio nos olhos, do tipo 'o que você vai fazer agora'.

 

"Você deveria ter sido mais direto."

 

"Mais direto? Aquele cara estava jogado no seu colo e você nem percebeu nada. O que você quer dizer com mais direto?"

 

Bruce se inclinou sobre a mesa, puxando Tony pela nuca para junto de si e encontrando seus lábios. A posição era extremamente desconfortável, a mesa alta fincava nas suas costelas e tinham que tomar cuidado com as bebidas que estavam sobre a mesa, mas estavam tão concentrados um no outro que simplesmente não se importavam.

**Author's Note:**

> Baseada na prompt: Imagine um misterioso estranho flertando com a pessoa A do seu OTP, e a reação de B.  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49725364535/imagine-a-mysterious-stranger-flirting-with-person


End file.
